Valentine Shiramizu
|kanji = バレンタイン シラミズ |rōmaji = Barentain Shiramizu |color = Black |text = #228B22 |name = Valentine Shiramizu |race = Human |gender = Male |age = Pre Timeskip: 13 Post Timeskip: 17 |height = 5'10" |hair = Brown|eyes = Green |birthday = February 14 |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Shattered Dusk |occupation = Independent Mage |previousoccupation = Dark Mage |status = Active |magic = Solid Script Jutsu Shiki Telekinesis}} Valentine belonged to the dark guild Chaos Prophet but after its destruction, was detained by the Magic council. After three years within the prison, he was released, and now walks as a freelance mage, doing whatever he pleases. Appearance Valentine is of a slightly taller build though he lacks the well-developed muscles of most boys his own age. He has thick brown hair with his bangs covering much of his forehead. His hazel eyes have shifted to a dark green with flecks of blue upon closer inspection, which are framed by a pair of thick black glasses. He dresses in a more relaxed fashion, with pale tee-shirts beneath white button-ups and jeans. When invested in his research, Valentine usually adorns a white lab coat. Personality Valentine is called egotistical and self-serving, but not without reason. He only does things that will directly affect himself and has no familial ties or a sense of camaraderie to dictate whether or not he should help someone else. He believes living beings --plants, wild animals, pets, or humans-- are his tools to manipulate, which has led him to develop a god complex. He realizes he is not above the laws of the world, but he is also attempting to beat them by testing on various subjects. He doesn’t care for the sanctity of life and allows himself to mercilessly kill anyone if it's done in the name of improving himself. He is very outspoke and believes his opinion is more, if not the most, important one there is. Valentine’s pride doesn’t allow him to be ignored either, and he demands all attention when speaking. Despite his know-it-all behavior, Valentine seems to, actually, know everything or, at least, a lot of information. He despises being left out or kept in the dark about any information, and for this reason, he’s smuggled and stolen more than a few scientific and magical novels. Valentine is also not above torture --actually preferring to get his information that way, as he deems the activity much more fun and enjoyable. This sadistic behavior causes people to label him as a psychopath, and they are not far from the mark. Valentine would never put anything else above his own safety, however, and would gladly abandon any project or people in order to prevent any damage to himself. He can easily lie and cheat through just about any situation, and would gladly throw anyone under the bus to preserve his strength or save time. This has allowed him to trick his parents from getting him out of the Magic Council’s clutches, which then landed them in their own predicament with the governing body. If he feels even the least bit sorry for this, he easily masks it and has no intentions of ever redeeming himself in his parents eyes, or anyone’s eyes for that matter. History Valentine grew up in the lap of luxury and knows little of the pains of most people who have turned to Dark Guilds. His parents were, and still are major scientists of the magic realm, who often brought him into their labs for quality family time, or just out of a convenience. From a young age, he was exposed to magical sciences by his mother and father, and quite easily had he mastered the basics and even some of the most complicated theories and laws. He continued working along with his parents, up until around age 10, when he began researching more independently. Instead of continuing in the family business of magic studies, he instead went to the control center of every walk of life; the brain. He began many studies and was even sucked in a few sorry people along the way for his research. He often left them in an unhealthy mental state once finished, though he never once forgot to pay them heavily afterward. Learning of Shattered Dusk's revival, he decided he would join the guild, and his oblivious parents believed he was only leaving in order to become stronger. While he had never really had any true bad feelings for his parents, he never felt a connection, and leaving them was never a difficult choice. After Shattered Dusk's defeat, Valentine was detained by the Magic Council. His sentence lasted three years, and then he was released thanks to an intervention from his parents. The exact reasons of his release are unknown at the moment, and many speculate it was unlawful at the very least. Synopsis Dakota vs. Valentine- Valentine battles with Koma Inu's Dakota Fath at Koma Inu's destroyed guild hall. Dragon Slayer Experimentation- Valentine changes several mages into Dragon Slayers, making them into the perfect weapons of destruction. The Long Halloween- Valentine is the main antagonist in Theia and Seraph's mission to rescue the animals. What evil awaits his previous experiment and her new comrade? Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Valentine was born with a large magical container, that has simply grown larger with time and use. He is capable of creating dozens of consecutive spells without tiring, as well as exerting his magical energy outwardly in an aura. This aura is typically colored green. Solid Script: Valentine’s first and most often-used magic, Solid Script, allows him to write words in the air that retain the qualities of the definition of that word. That is to say, any word he writes in the air will immediately become said word. He is capable of writing various multitudes of each spell, making them stronger by writing a numerical value after it. He can add anywhere from 2x to 100x the strength of the normal spell, but the higher the number, the more magic energy it uses. His extreme speed in which he writes them makes it impossible to stop from enacting it, but it, of course, can be destroyed just like any other spell with a spell of greater strength. Physical Spells: *'Fire:' Valentine writes the word Fire in the air, and it becomes an actual fire that moves forward with extreme speed to burn his opponents. The flames color can be varied for greater effects, fire being the weakest form and white being the hottest. *'Water:' Valentine writes the word Water in the air, and it becomes water that floats in the air until he chooses to move it. The water can be launched forward as though it is a cannon, or absorb various attacks and shoot them back with greater force. *'Lightning:' Valentine writes the word Lightning in the air, and each letter becomes a bolt of lightning. Each bolt can be fired at different times in order to strike a multitude of opponents, or all at once to deal greater damage. The lightning can leave his opponents in a state of paralysis as well though it eventually wears away. *'Poison:' Valentine writes the word Poison in the air, and it becomes a lethal poison. He usually saves this attack for once he’s inflicted an open wound upon his opponent, and the poison will enter through the wound, severely damaging his opponents nervous system to the point it breaks down. *'Acid:' Valentine writes the word Acid in the air, and the letters become extremely corrosive. The acid is capable of eating away at even the toughest of metals, and easily breaks down soft tissue. He can change the pH levels of the acid, ranging anywhere from the least corrosive, 6.9, to the most corrosive, 0. *'Wind:' Valentine writes the word Wind in the air, and it bursts towards his opponent, dealing a great deal of blunt damage. *'Twister:' Valentine writes the word Twister in the air, and it becomes a fast moving tornado that slices his opponents upon contact. The twister is also capable of picking up the targets, and thrashing them about before tossing them aside as though they way nothing. *'Earth:' Valentine writes the word Earth in the air, and it becomes as hard as a rock. He throws the word as a projectile to deal blunt damage. *'Ice:' Valentine writes the word Ice in the air, and it becomes a block of ice that exudes a dense fog by rapidly condensing the water vapor in the air. The ice is sharpened to a point in order to stab his opponents, and any contact with the ice will cause the target to freeze. *'Snow:' Valentine writes the word Snow in the air, causing an intense blizzard to launch forward at his opponents. The blinding white powder stacks up, enough to cover his opponent in a thick layer of snow, and subsequently trap them for a brief period of time. *'Iron:' Valentine writes the word Iron in the air, causing the words to become metallic. He hurls the words at his opponents to create blunt damage. *'Light:' Valentine writes the word Light in the air, causing the letter to let off a blinding burst of light energy. The spell is used to blind his opponents either to make time to cast more spells, or escape. He can also launch the word at his opponent for blunt damage. *'Shadow:' Valentine writes the word Shadow in the air, and it becomes a shadow that envelopes his target in a thin dark layer. It gradually drains the opponent of magical energy when it makes contact, as well as inflicting damage via a great pressure. *'Laser:' Valentine writes the word Laser in the air, causing the words to become searingly hot and glowing red. The concentration of energy is enough to pierce through many mediums, and also serves as a great distraction as well. *'Oil:' Valentine writes the word Oil in the air, causing excessive amounts of oil to spew from the construct. The oil causes his opponents to flounder about. *'Cloud:' Valentine writes the word Cloud in the air, causing the words to become soft and cushiony. The word is then launched into the air, floating above the target. From then, various spells can be added for effects. *'Heal:' Valentine writes the word Heal in the air, which goes towards his intended target and heals any physical wounds inflicted on them. It is inherently weaker than any other healing magic, which is why it is limited to physical wounds. He can use this spell on himself as well. *'Wings:' Valentine writes the word Wings in the air, and it splits, moving to his back. He can achieve flight through the use of the wings, as well as create strong currents of wind. *'Wall:' Valentine writes the word Wall in the air, and the words become extremely durable, growing in size in order to protect his entire body from an attack *'Hole:' Valentine writes the word Hole in the air, and it falls to the ground. If his opponent steps over the hole, they are immediately sunk up to their shoulders in the ground. *'Hold:' Valentine writes the word Hold in the air, and if anyone comes into contact with it, they are latched onto, and are prevented from escaping. *'Slip:' Valentine writes the word Slip, and it falls onto the ground, becoming invisible, and creating a slippery patch of ground with zero friction. The affected person cannot hope to gain purchase on that area of ground, and will helplessly flounder about. By covering the entire floor with the word, his opponent has will have little chance of fighting normally, and any attack will cause them to move across the ground from the force of releasing it. *'Legos:' Valentine writes the word Legos in the air, and it falls onto the ground, and the letters are changed from magical energy into legos that make up the entirety of the word. While seemingly harmless, the pain of stepping on these is greater than normal spikes. The pain is nearly indescribable, and usualy responses tend to be swearing and or screaming. Shoes are ineffective ways to defend against this spell, as it goes right through them. Typically, Valentine makes enough to fill the entire room, so that they can not be dodged or walked around. If necessary, he can cover the walls and ceiling as well. Psychological Spells: *'Lust:' Valentine writes the word Lust in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft pink powder explodes in front of their face, that, if breathed in, causes the to feel an extreme bodily need. The need causes the affected to do whatever it takes to get what they desire, and only those of strong wills are able to resist it. *'Gluttony:' Valentine writes the word Gluttony in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft orange powder explodes in front of their face, that, if breathed in causes the target to over indulge themselves on anything and everything. Only those of strong wills can resist the pull of this spell. *'Envy:' Valentine writes the word Envy in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft green powder explodes in their face, that if breathed in causes the target to feel an extreme desire to have what another person has. They will do whatever they can to take the other person’s possession, whether it be a physical entity or a close bond. Only those of a strong will can resist the spell. *'Wrath:' Valentine writes the word Wrath in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft red powder explodes in their face, that, if breathed in, causes the target to feel extremely angered and provoked by seemingly any action. They immediately respond to anything with a violence, physical or verbal, and are unaware of those they lash out on. Only those of a strong will can resist the spell. *'Greed:' Valentine writes the word Greed in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft yellow powder explodes in their face, that, if breathed in, causes the target to feel the extreme need to hoard anything of value for themselves. They strongly desire to achieve greater strength, power, wealth, or status, and does all in their ability to achieve these desires. Only those of strong wills can resist this spell. *'Pride:' Valentine writes the word Pride in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft purple powder explodes in their face, that, if breathed in, causes the opponent to feel an inflated sense of self-worth based on their accomplishments or personal status. This causes them to recklessly believe they have the strength needed to perform any task, which often causes more problems for teammates than the person directly. However, this inflated sense of pride often causes the affected person to overestimate themselves and Valentine will boost their pride up to the point where they believe they are indestructible. He then strikes them down mercilessly. Only those of a strong will can resist this spell. *'Sloth:' Valentine writes the word Sloth in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft blue powder explodes in front of their face, that, if breathed in, causes the target to feel extremely apathetic and lazy. The target will lose all interest in battling or anyone around them, and feels no emotional pull towards anything or anyone. Only those of a strong will can resist this spell. *'Nightmare:' Valentine writes the word Nightmare in the air, and it flies towards his opponent with great speed. A soft black powder explodes in front of their face, that, if breathed in, causes the target to live through their greatest fear. Due to being entirely psychological, nothing happens in the real world, but all feelings, physical or otherwise feel entirely real to the target. Valentine is capable of viewing their nightmare since he controls the spell, though he can not add or change anything himself. This spell can only be overcome if the opponent realizes they are under the spells influence, and able to overcome this fear, at least for the time being, in order to return back to the physical world. *'Sleep:' Valentine writes the word Sleep in the air, and it flies towards his opponent. A soft lavender powder explodes in their face, that if breathed in, causes them to fall into slumber. The sleep is absolute, and the target can not feel anything or hear anything. They can't be awakened by normal circumstances, such as loud noises, and the only known way is to inflict a grave amount of damage to the user, enough to kickstart the target's senses. *'Pain:' Valentine writes the word Pain in the air, and it flies towards his opponent, latching onto any part of their body. The spell itself causes no damage, and it only makes the nerves on that area to become very reactive to any stimulant. A simple breeze can put the target through extreme pain, but only in the area where the word is. *'Weight:' Valentine writes the word Weight in the air, and it flies towards his opponent, latching onto them. This causes the opponent to slowly becoming more physically drained than normal, as though they are being weighed down. The more secrets or guilt the target has, the greater the weight becomes. Because of the slow progression, it can be dismissed as battle fatigue, which usually allows Valentine to run his opponents into the ground within the first few minutes of the battle. Combination Spells: *'Boil:' By writing the words Fire and Water stacked on top of each other, a new spell is formed, boil. The water becomes extremely hot, until it is bubbling, and has enough strength to cause blisters. He launches the boiling water at his opponents to cause scalding damage. *'Smog:' By writing the words Poison and Wind stacked up on top of each other, the poison becomes a smog that floats through the air. Being that he made the spell, Valentine can not be affected by the smog, but anybody in his vicinity who breathes it in immediately goes into a coughing fit. The poison attacks each of the organs until they go into toxic shock. *'Hail:' By combining Cloud with Ice the words mix together to make a cloud that drops hail onto the target, greatly damaging them, and then freezing the contact points. *'Storm Cloud:' By combining Cloud with Lightning and Water the words mix to make a storm cloud that rain and lightning falls onto his opponents from. The rain drenches his opponent in a matter of seconds, making the target much more conductive, thus making the lightning far more potent. Paralysis is much more severe when struck in this form, and the lightning could permanently damage nerves. *'Acid Rain:' By writing the words Cloud with Acid stacked up on top of each other, the cloud rains corrosive acid rain down on the target. The acidic rain corrodes away at many metals, making armors generally useless against it. *'Comet:' By writing the words Ice and Earth stacked up on top of each other, they create the new spell, Comet. The comet is extremely fast, and attacks his opponent with an enormous force, as well as freezing them upon contact. *'Meteor:' By writing the words Fire and Earth stacked up on top of each other, they create a new spell, Meteor. The meteor travels at a slower pace than the comet but is still exceptionally fast. After coming into contact with any surface, magical or physical, it will explode in a fiery burst, causing burning damage, as well as damage from the shrapnels. Jutsu Shiki: If given enough time, Valentine is able to set up magical barriers that prevent others from passing through. Depending on what he needs them for, he can set limits based on age, time limit, or tasks that need to be fulfilled in order for them to disappear without any interferences. He can create small runes that effect the object they are placed on. He can prevent the affected object from leaving a certain area, and the runes are effective on any animate or inanimate objects. It's usually a last ditch effort of escape though they can be easily rewritten if the mage knows how. Telekinesis: By controlling his inner magical energy and the ethernanon around him, Valentine is able to use Macro Telekinesis, Micro telekinesis, and through extension, Tactile Telekinesis.He most often uses Macro Telekinesis to have easy access to his tools, as well as hold test subjects still as he performs various experiments. In battle, Valentine can use Macro Telekinesis to throw various projectiles at his opponents, or even pick them up. He can also use the ability to float in the air and move about at unpredictable speeds and directions in order to reserve his own physical energy.By utilizing his Micro Telekinetic abilities, he can also manipulate various elements, such as water or air, which leads people to believe he is a practitioner of more magics. Valentine is capable of using one of the most difficult version of Micro Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis, being able to create fire or ice by adjusting the speed at which the air molecules around him move.The ultimate ability of a Telekinetic mage, Tactile Telekinesis, is also at his disposal, making him capable of superhuman feats. By surrounding himself in a thin layer of his own telekinetic energy, Valentine is capable of flight, and has superhuman strength, as well as a degree of invulnerability, by deflecting any solid objects thrown his way with the telekinetic field. He can also surround other objects with the telekinetic field and then lift them to make it appear as though his has superhuman strength. Physical Abilities Keen Intellect: Valentine possesses a large amount of information for someone of his age, and spends a great deal of this time studying various aspects of humans; anatomy, psychological warfare, and various mental weaknesses. Due to this, he has the ability to defeat an opponent simply by striking their vital points. He is also an experienced psychologist and is able to pick up on even subtle cues that could lead to an opponent's weak point. He also rarely forgets any information he learns, and after facing off against an opponent even once, he can recognize their weak points and act upon them in order to gain the upper hand. Advanced Memory Capacity: On top of his above average intellect, Valentine possesses a large memory capacity, rarely forgetting anything at all. Possibly one of his greatest assets, he is capable of remembering all attack patterns and moves of past opponents, and learning to either beat them, or finish them off in a more timely manner. This also lends itself to his research, as he typically doesn't need to even take notes, and simply remembers all the details of his research. This allows his research to go on without any interruption since no one can steal and/or find his papers and prove he's doing anything unlawful. Advanced Reflexes: Valentine is capable of dodging a flurry of sudden attacks with little issues. On top of this, he can dish out his own attacks in between hits, gradually wearing his opponent down and making them incredibly frustrated as well. He often uses their frustration against them, simply by indirectly goading his opponents into releasing all their power, or a great deal of it, in one strike. He then dodge that, or be at a good enough condition in order to take the hit, and strike them down after it. Enhanced Durability: Valentine is capable of taking large and powerful hits and continue moving forward. While he’d prefer not to suffer any damage, it is at times inevitable, especially in his attack strategy. This has led his body to eventually adapt, allowing him to endure various small attacks, as well as “finishing” moves and still be able to make his own attacks. Enhanced Durability: Valentine is capable of being in a rate of constant movement and only feel limited fatigue. He can keep up with multiple opponents at one time as well, being an experienced mage and hand-to-hand combatant. Equipment Light Pen: A normal black and silver pen, though the tip glows with a white light. He uses it to rewrite spells cast by others or to take airborne notes. He can use the pen in tandem with his Solid Script to make his spells stronger, but it is known to be a slower method, which is why he prefers to just use his hands. Gale-Force Reading Glasses: He has 120x strength glasses given to him by his parents for his studies. They are the strongest known pair of Gale-Force Reading glasses and are infused with a wind lacrima. Trivia *While Valentine's birthday is on the holiday Valentine's Day, his birthdate was made after giving him the name, as the creator simply like the name *Valentine's stats are as follows: Category:Aaniimee Category:K.I.M.A